


Rum and Hot Chocolate

by multifanwho



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not my best work but hey, One Shot, Short One Shot, might turn it into a series of one shots, soft, they're girlfriends okay, val is a useless lesbian lets be real, vintage lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanwho/pseuds/multifanwho
Summary: Having rum laced hot chocolate is starting to become a regular event for Val and Lucille at the end of long days. It's an unspoken rule between everyone at Nonnatus that the pair get to be alone, considering how close the two have gotten. Phyllis has seen this process before, so she knows how precious those moments alone can be.Uuuuh yeah I just read over it and it's pure trash, read at your own will





	Rum and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second val/lucille fic I've ever written and the first I've posted anywhere so I'm still a bit wobbly on characterisations I think but I hope you enjoy it anyway

It was getting late at night at Nonnatus house. Valerie and Lucille were hidden away in Valerie’s room with a cup of hot chocolate and rum each. Trixie sat downstairs on shift, waiting for the phone to give its familiar ring, polishing her shoe collection. Everyone else was asleep.

“Cheers!” Valerie chimes as the two mugs clink together. They both look each other in the eye as they take the first sip and Valerie sits down next to her on the side of the bed.

“That is exactly what I needed after today.” Lucille chuckles. “Falling off my bike and straight into a puddle was not my finest work, but I’ve been covered in worse fluids.”

“Mmm, also not your fault. If it was a young lad that kicked the ball into the middle of the road it would be understandable but a father? Should’ve known better.”

“Only few men usually do.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Valerie takes another swig of her drink. She can feel the rum taking effect sooner than she thought it would. “Cor, I made that a bit strong.”

“Seems fine to me.” Lucille continues to drink out of her plain white mug. Valerie watches her. The good girl from church was handling her spirits better than anyone she had ever served down at the black sail. A few moments pass before Lucille speaks again. “Do you think they know? About us?”

“Depends on who you mean by ‘they’.”

“Everyone who see us together. Sometimes I catch myself not being able to control the way I look at you.”

“Why would you be worried about looking at me. We work and live together. Would be a bit weird if we didn’t pay attention to each other.” Valerie intertwines her free hand on top of Lucille’s, resting on the bed.

“I already stick out with my skin. I don’t want another reason for people to discriminate against me if they figure it out.”

Val sighs, placing her mug on the bedside table. She then takes Lucille’s mug out of her hands and places it next to her own. Shifting her body to look at her face on, she takes both of Lucile’s hands and leans her body towards her. Valerie needs to look her dead in the eye to feel satisfied that she’s hearing her.

“Listen, you’ve been here a while now, this community have come to accept and love you so much through work. But, what we are together, that’s our business and we don’t need approval.” Val says with the voice she used on soon to be mothers that seemed to be giving up. “So, let’s just enjoy these delicious drinks I made, and be together with the knowledge no one is watching.”

Val leans and tilts her head but holds back to let Lucille decide what happens. She wishes she would but she knows that Lucille is still facing a conflict inside her own head, mainly God loves and forgives everyone vs homosexuality is a sin. However, this time, for the first time, Val feels Lucille’s lips meet her own. Her little speech worked, not that she was expecting anything in return anyway. In her shock she found herself not quite knowing what to do in response for a second before gently pressing back.

A knock at the door makes them jump apart. Valerie’s heart beat felt like it could shatter her rib cage if one more thing made it pump any faster tonight.

“Come in.” Lucille calls.

“Sorry ladies,” Trixie’s familiar floaty tone enters the room. “Mrs Lukas has going into premature labour so Phyliss and I are both going and sister Julienne is looking after sister Monica Joan, meaning one of you is next on call. Best not drink anymore of that rum laced hot chocolate.”

“How’d you know about that?” Valerie inquires.

“Sweetie, I’ve been working here for so many years now I practically know everything that goes on under this roof.” And with a friendly wink she was gone again. Valerie can’t help but let out a small laugh in disbelief.

“I better rinse these and make some without the rum.” Lucille says grabbing the mugs. Valerie can’t hep failing to resist the urge to rub her back as she walked past. Once she had watched her close the door behind her, Val lets herself flop backwards onto the bed.

She gently smiles to herself and thinks. Joining Nonnatus was the best thing she’d done in years.


End file.
